Run Away
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: Maybelle is a girl who has been trapped her whole entire life until she met Fleet, the boy with a big plan. But will they ever escape the wrath of Team Red and can they survive in the cruel world? And will they ever be freed from this rein of terror?
1. Maybelle Of The Orphaned Church

**Hello everyone! I have overcome a writer's block! YEAAAAAAA! AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE! Heeheeheehee! Anyway I present my newest story…. And it is very interesting… And I can't wait for the new pokémon game coming out on the 18****th****! Ohh gosh, I may even have new ideas! Well, please enjoy this new story!**

Deep into the pokémon world, the many regions stand their mark. As usual, an evil inhabits these regions in order to gain control. As a region not widely known, the Qwarie region is inhabited by evil.

True evil.

This evil has taken control of pokémon and humans. This evil forces them to hunger, thirst and lose hope for their own reasons of insanity. The pokémon die of hurt and uncomfort. The people are forced to work and be tortured.

There is no widely known reason why this happens. No one steps to help this region because of their cowardness and selfishness.

"Mother Agatha, we are now out of shuckle juice." Maybelle, an orphan announced to one of her 7 mothers.

Maybelle had lost her parents while in the hospital. While she was being treated with her hormones, the evil, Team Red, burst in and killed everyone in the room.

Maybelle lived in a church, where the nuns raised her.

She was a special child, as the nuns said.

She had lived with them for 17 years. There was Mabel, Agatha, Mildred, Anne May, Gisselle, Helen and Theresa.

"When can I leave the sanctuary?" Maybelle often asked.

"Until the evil has left our world." Nun Anne May said as she would look out the red window, stroking Maybelle's brown hair.

**Well, we are off to a good start! The next chapters will be on tonight! Please review!**

**And I had inspiration, Taylor Swift and the Civil wars " Safe and Sound" ! SQWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE! THE HUNGER GAMES FOREVER!**


	2. Fleet Of The Stolen Streets

**Hello all my readers and fans! I decided I am still doing my story so be the first to comment! So here is the second chapter of 'Run Away'!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any Pokémon or the Hunger Games in which I got the inspiration, but the Qwarie region is mine, so are the Nuns and Maybelle, Fleet in addition to that. HAH!**

"Fleet, run! Run!" Those were the words of Fleet's mother, Oceanica, as she was being tortured and killed by Team Red. Fleet had managed to escape for the time being. He was now living as a thief on the streets of Qwarie.

But he had a plan.

A big one.

He was roaming the streets for something good to nibble on. Then he saw a girl with long blonde hair with streaks of brown in curled ponytails, wearing the Team Red brooch and a short hooped skirt that was a ruffled pink and a large blue sweater and a buttoned black shirt. She did look very rich.

He thought, for once, he could steal her brooch. Team Red had ordered everyone to wear a Team Red symbol. He needed one badly. They had already punished him by killing his parents, so what could he do now?

"Excuse me Miss, where did you get that brooch?" He asked the girl while running.

"Oh, I-"She said then stopped.

It is that, she saw a Team Red grunt holding her picture.

"I have to go!" She yelled, screaming into the distance.

Fleet saw the girl run into the alley where he lived.

"What is your name?" He asked when he got into the alley.

"Maybelle." She said.

"Fleet." He replied.

"Why did you run?" Fleet asked.

"He… He had a picture of me." Maybelle replied.

"I know."

"You know why he has a picture of me?"

"I know the solution."

"What is it Fleet? Spit it out!"

There was silence.

"Run." He said in a quiet voice.

" Run away." He finally spat out.

To Maybelle's disgrace,

He was right.

**Weeeeeee! That was a chapter! So please remember to review and I say, NO CRITISIZIMN!**

**Did I spell that right? Whatev. Please Review!**

**Or else.**


End file.
